Sonny With a Chance of Awkwardness
by Little Miss Julia Sunshine
Summary: Let's just say, Chad will never forget to knock again. One-shot Channy.


**Another one-shot. Hope everyone likes it! Oh! And I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on my last two-shot! You guys rock!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny With a Chance, do you really think I'd be writing on fan fiction?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chad paced the So Random! halls, clearly distraught. He was finally going to tell Sonny how he felt about her, but the voices in his head were arguing against it.

'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't admit to liking a girl, he waits for girls to come to him.' CDC informed him.

'But Sonny is different. She's…amazing. She's so happy and innocent. And so darn cute.' Chad said.

'Stupid cute.' CDC muttered.

'She's just so special.' Chad said.

'But she's a random.' CDC argued

'So? That's part of her charm.' Chad said.

'SO!?! She'll ruin my reputation!! You'll become…soft. Disgusting!' CDC said.

'Will you shut up? I'm nervous enough!' Chad said.

'Chad Dylan Coo-' CDC started.

"-per doesn't get nervous. Will you just shut up, please?' Chad asked.

Chad heard a snicker and his head shot up to see the weird kid from So Random! laughing at him. What's her name…Dora?

"What?" Chad snapped at the kid.

"You really shouldn't plead with the voices in your head out loud." the girl walked away, still snickering.

'Okay,' Chad thought, 'I am truly losing it.'

He had finally reached Sonny's dressing room. In the haste to shut up the voice inside his head, he entered without knocking.

His eyes combed the room looking for Sonny, and they noticed each other at the same time, making eye contact. Sonny grew increasingly red.

She was standing there in just her underwear.

Chad stood, dumbfounded, just staring. Not at her body, as any other hormone-riddled seventeen-year-old boy would. He was staring at her mortified face, which was surprisingly cute.

Then Sonny let out a high-pitched scream. Chad regained him composure and made a break for the door, slamming it behind him.

He leaned against the door, panting. He could feel himself growing increasingly red.

'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't blush' CDC thought.

'SHUT UP!!!!' Chad mentally yelled. For once, the voice listened.

He heard running footsteps and suddenly the cast of So Random! stood in front of him.

"What happened? We heard a scream!" Nico started, clearly worried.

Chad opened his mouth to tell them, but closed it again when he couldn't find his voice.

Tawni took in Chad's flustered appearance and started laughing.

"What?" Grady and Nico asked.

"Come on," she said, "I'll tell you in the cafeteria."

They all started to walk away. Tawni turned and winked at him, then started laughing harder.

"It's called a dressing room for a reason, Chad."

She turned to walk away again. The rest of the cast followed, confused.

Chad groaned, and realized that he'd have to talk to Sonny. He turned, and knocked this time.

"Sonny?" he said in a nervous voice.

"What?" she said back in a miserable voice.

"Can I come in?" he asked in the same nervous voice.

"Oh! Now you ask!" Sonny snapped.

Chad took that as an invitation to enter. He walked in and closed the door softly behind him. He looked up to find Sonny, fully dressed, curled up on the couch. On further inspection, he found her skin to be an adorable pink color.

"Sonny?" he asked again.

Sonny met his gaze with a glare.

"I'm s-s-so-sorry." Chad stuttered, fully aware that CDC never apologized.

"Is it so hard to knock?" Sonny asked, slightly mollified.

"I wasn't thinking." Chad answered.

"That's a first." Sonny teased, starting to go back to her normal self.

"Hey! For your information, I was nervous!" Chad said without thinking. Then he immediately wanted to smack himself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper nervous? To see _me_?" her voice went up a few octaves.

"Umm… well… yeah." Chad stuttered.

"_Why?_" Sonny asked, incredulous.

"Well…now's not really the time anymore…" Chad said, evading the question.

"Just spit it out Chad." Sonny ordered, with wide eyes.

"Well, Sonny… I like you. A lot. More than I should. I _care _about you." Chad said, spitting care out like a cuss word.

"You do?" Sonny said, once again incredulous.

Then, much to Chad's dismay, Sonny groaned and burrowed her face into a pillow.

"If you… don't feel…_that_ way about me I'll understand. But-" Chad was cut of by Sonny's laughter.

"No, no. That's not it." Sonny said, talking into the pillow.

"Then what?"

"You were right. This is awful timing." Sonny groaned into the pillow.

"I could come back tomorrow.." Chad said, clearly not sure what to do.

"No, stay." Sonny ordered.

Chad moved and sat down awkwardly next to her on the couch. He sat there staring at her, thinking once again about her stupid cute.

"Stop thinking about it." she snapped.

"What?" Chad asked, genuinely confused.

"You know what! You're the one thinking about it. I saw you staring at me! Now me in my underwear is all you'll ever be able to think about!"

Chad started laughing, shocking Sonny into looking up from the pillow.

"Sonny, I was staring at your face. I am constantly amazed at how cute you are. You look cute with everything you do! Even when you are totally and utterly embarrassed."

Sonny laughed nervously.

"Sonny, you know I would never think about you without respect, right?"

"I guess." she mumbled, looking down.

Chad put a hand under her chin and tilted her face to look at his.

"I really wish you would stop looking away from me. Your eyes are so beautiful, please don't hide them from me."

Sonny blushed, but kept eye contact.

"Sonny?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"On one condition."

Chad got nervous all over again, but nodded.

"You knock from now on."

Chad laughed and nodded.

"Fine." he said gently.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." she answered, giggling a little bit.

"So we're good?" he asked her.

She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him sweetly in response.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There is a very pretty button bellow. Pressing it would make me **_**very **_**happy!**


End file.
